berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Isidro/Image Gallery
Panels= IsidroSwordStrike.png|Isidro knocks out one of the bandits attempting to steal his food.. E141-Isidro Caught-Manga.png|Isidro is scolded by Puck for trying to steal the Dragon Slayer. IsidroToss.png|Guts knocks Isidro away for his safety. IsidroFindsCult.png|Isidro locates the cult holding Casca captive. Isidro sitting.jpg|Isidro sitting next to Morgan. IsidroNewSword.png|Isidro examines the cutlass passed down to him by elder Morgan. Schierke Pirate Paint.jpg|Isidro and Puck paint Schierke's face during her astral projection with Farnese. |-| Prints= Isidro Manga.jpg|Isidro in a battle stance. Isidro training with Puck.jpg|Isidro trains with Puck while Serpico watches. Paying for stolen apples.jpg|Serpico sheepishly pays for Isidro's stolen apples. Isidro, Isma and Schierke.jpg|Isidro looks out over the horizon with Schierke and Isma. Guts + Travelling Party.jpg|Isidro ready to battle at Qliphoth. Manga E286 Guts Group.png|Isidro as a part of Guts' traveling party. Guts Traveling Party 2.png|Isidro alongside the rest of the traveling party at Elfhelm. Guts' Traveling Party 3.png|Isidro gazes at something in the distance alongside the rest of Guts' travelling party. Guts' Traveling Party towards the horizon.jpg|Isidro leads the way towards the horizon, the rest of the traveling party following behind. Schierke Teaching.jpg|Isidro bites his cravat while watching Schierke demonstrate magic to Farnese. Schierke Guidebook.png|Isidro watches Ivalera playfully punch Puck while Schierke reads a book. Concept Art= Isidro 2016 Concept Art.jpg|Isidro concept sketches for the 2016 anime. Isidro 2016 concept art.jpg|Full color concept art of Isidro for the 2016 anime. Isidro Concept Art 2016 3D.jpg|Full color concept art of Isidro for the 2016 anime. |-| Anime (2016)= Isidro 1st.png|Isidro's initial appearance in the anime, serving a group of bandits in a tavern. Isidro's past.png|Isidro hiding in the bushes to avoid soldiers. Kushans attack.png|Isidro, about to be ambushed by Kushans. Isidro trying to steal Dragon Slayer.png|Isidro being scolded by Puck for trying to steal the Dragon Slayer. Guts accepts Isidro.png|Isidro is warned by Guts to stay away from him. Isidro pinches himself.png|Isidro pinches himself after witnessing evil spirits for the first time. Guts sets off for St Albion.png|Setting off with Guts towards Albion. Isidro flirts with hookers.png|Isidro flirting with Pepe and Luca. Isidro and Puck plan to catch Casca.png|Isidro and Puck decide to look for Casca on their own. Isidro and his rocks.png|Isidro and Puck team up to take out the pagans with rocks. Isidro scared by a pagan.png|Scared by a possessed heretic. Isidro almost dies.png|Comically thinking he's going to fall to his death. Isidro helps Nina.png|Giving his cloak to Nina while simultaneously hiding his arousal. Isidro has a plan.png|Isidro hatches a plan to escape the heretic's lair. Isidro annoyed at Guts.png|Annoyed at Guts for ignoring his part in the rescue. Puck in Casca's shirt.png|Isidro blushes upon seeing Puck in Casca's cleavage. Isidro helps the girls escape.png|Isidro formulates a plan to escape down the mountainside. Isidro caught up in the ropes.png|Becoming tangled in the escape rope. Guts threatens Isidro.png|Isidro is violently questioned by Guts for his failure to protect Casca. Guts and company storm the Tower.png|Isidro, Guts and Luca all prepare to infiltrate the Tower of Conviction. Isidro's failed attack on Mozgus.png|Isidro's failed attack on Mozgus. Isidro rescues Casca.png|Isidro comes to Casca's rescue. Isidro running from Mozgus.png|Isidro runs away from Mozgus. Jerome and Isidro annoyed at Puck.png|Isidro and Jerome annoyed at Puck. Isidro stopping Puck from flying away.png|Isidro keeps Puck from flying away. Puck accidentally attacks Isidro.png|Accidentally attacked by Puck's "Fire Sword" attack. Azan and the others hide from the Kushans.png|Isidro and the others hiding from the Kushan army. Isidro's return.png|Isidro reunites with Guts and Puck after stealing sausages. Isidro teasing Farnese.png|Isidro teases Farnese and Serpico. Isidro and Puck shocked at new party.png|Isidro and Puck shocked at Farnese and Serpico being accepted by Guts. |-| Promos= Isidro.jpg|Premier key art of Isidro for the 2016 anime. Berserk 2016 Premier visual art version 2.jpg|Promotional poster art depicting the main characters of the Conviction Arc for the 2016 anime, including a grinning Isidro ready to fight. Berserk 2016 Limited Edition Box Scan.jpg|Extra art featured in the Limited Edition Vol. 1 Box Set for the 2016 anime, featuring a grinning Isidro. Berserk 2017 Anime Key Visual.png|Premier key art depicting the members of Guts' traveling party in the Falcon of the Millennium Empire Arc for the 2017 anime, including Isidro wielding the Salamander Dagger. TCG= |-| The Holy Demon War Chronicles= Isidro PS2.jpg|Isidro's character model in Berserk: Millennium Falcon Hen Seima Senki no Shō. |-| Berserk Musou= Isidro Berserk Musou with Sal Dagger.jpg|Isidro holding the Salamander Dagger alongside Puck. |-| Merchandise= Isidro Mini Dotou No Tonosama.jpg|Mini Isidro kit released by Dotou No Tonosama. Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Subpages